


Brownies

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Brownies

Even before your eyes had opened, you were reaching over to his side of the bed. It was your morning ritual of sorts. Your hand would find him, perhaps his arm, perhaps his hand, and you would smile in the knowledge that he was here. The warmth of his skin grounded you, provided you with comfort.

But today, when your fingers reached out to his side of the bed, they came up empty in their quest for him.

Still half asleep, you couldn't help the slight frown that furrowed your brows.

_Where was he?_

He couldn't have left. He didn't have any schedules or rehearsals for today.

And he had been with you just a few hours ago, hadn't he? You could feel the ache in your muscles, the delicious soreness between your legs. He _had_ been here. With you. In this bed. Taking you over and over, through the night, until you were mindless with pleasure. Until your legs were quivering around him and the only thing you could remember was his name.

"Kyungsoo..." you murmured sleepily, forcing your eyes open.

The thick curtains of your bedroom, the ones you had picked out just a fortnight ago, kept the worst of the morning sunlight away. Yet a few precious rays of the golden light managed to sneak in, scattering everywhere, mildly illuminating your room in their soft glow.

Rising from the bed, you stretched out your arms, yawning. Yep, the ache from your previous night's exertions was still present.

It was then that you heard it. His voice. He was humming along to a soft ballad playing in the kitchen, the clatter of the utensils and the quiet whir of the kitchen appliances accompanying him.

You couldn't help the fond smile that came to your lips.

Picking up his white button-up shirt from the floor, the one whose buttons you had ripped out last night in your haste to rid him of it, you slipped it on.

Mercifully, one button still remained, and you fastened it, his ruined shirt becoming your makeshift robe. And then you were on your way to join him.

When you walked into the kitchen, you were met with a glorious sight. Kyungsoo was cooking, wearing nothing but grey sweatpants.

Sensing your presence, he looked up and saw you standing in the corner. He smiled sweetly, his expression growing decidedly devious when he realized that you were wearing nothing but his shirt.

You sauntered over to your man, inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate, sugar and honey.

"Making brownies, babe?" you asked him, taking a piece of the coarsely chopped walnuts from a bowl, tossing it into your mouth.

"Mhmm."

You walked around the counter to where he was standing, admiring silently how the sweats hung low on his hips, their fit emphasizing that perfect curve of his ass.

Approaching him from behind, you wrapped your arms around him, pressing yourself into his back, relishing his warmth wherever his bare skin met yours through your clothes.

Suddenly, he turned, smiling devilishly as he dipped a finger into the brownie batter.

"Tell me what you think," he said, bringing the coated digit to your lips.

You knew where this game was going. You knew _all too well._

Parting your lips, you let him in, your eyes holding his gaze as you licked the sticky, sweet batter off his finger in delicate, leisurely licks.

He groaned, watching you intently as you hollowed your cheeks around his finger, running your tongue over it again and again.

How many times had you given his cock the exact same treatment? He had lost count. But watching you do this right now was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

With one last lick, you pulled away. _"Delicious,"_ you murmured, giving him a wink.

He snapped.

With a low growl, he was upon you. His lips coming down upon yours in a bruising kiss. He kissed you deeply, almost furiously, and you knew that you had unleashed the beast within him.

Normally, Kyungsoo was a quiet, soft-spoken, well-mannered man. But he had his dark side too. A wild, unrestrained passion with which he could make love. Or make war. Or both.

Your lips were stinging from his kiss when you drew back for a precious breath.

Taking his chance, he hoisted you up atop the kitchen island, commanding you to lay down upon the impeccably polished granite while his hands stripped you of his shirt.

You complied, obediently spreading open your legs for him.

You waited, expecting him to discard his sweats before coming to join you.

What you didn't expect was him grabbing the spatula that he had used to mix the batter and then drizzling the thick, brown mixture all over your naked body.

You gasped the moment the liquid made contact with your skin. His lips rose up in a smirk while he continued to paint you with the batter.

Trickles of it along your neck.

Smears of it on your breasts.

A line of that sticky sweetness down your lower abdomen...

...and he poured the most of it upon your cunt.

You couldn't help the involuntary moan that escaped you when you felt the viscous fluid land upon your folds.

 _"There's_ my favourite dessert," Kyungsoo said, dropping the spatula before pulling you into a kiss.

It didn't last long, just a few moments of his plush lips against yours, before he descended to your neck.

His tongue darted out, laving over your skin, licking away the batter before he drew your flesh between his lips, sucking a mark into your skin. Marking you as his.

When he reached your breasts, you were breathless, your fingers in his hair, holding him to you. He took your nipple between his lips, tongue running over the bud, his hand cupping your soft flesh. You were moaning, the delightful ministrations of his mouth upon your breasts making you squirm in anticipation, liquid heat pooling where you needed him the most, surely mixing in with the batter he had drizzled there.

When he finally, mercifully, reached there, heeding your desperate cries for him to put his fucking mouth on you, you moaned out his name.

_"Kyungsoo..."_

With a chuckle, he cupped your ass in his hands, burying his face between your legs.

He ran his tongue through your folds, tasting the combined concoction of his batter and your juices, groaning appreciatively.

"H-how do I taste?" you gasped, both of your hands clutching at his dark hair.

 _"Mmm..."_ he husked against you, voice pure sin. "Needs more cream..."

And with that, he sank two fingers into you. All the way till his knuckles.

With a whimper, your head fell back, your back arching against the hard slab of granite you were lying upon.

Kyungsoo _knew_ how to work you. He knew how to torture you in the most delicious way possible. He had learned your body perfectly over the years of your courtship and mastered the art of making you fall apart for him.

Sure enough, his curling, plunging fingers dextrously coaxed out the 'cream' that he wanted from you, the obnoxiously loud and wet sound that was filling up the kitchen a clear proof of his success.

Eyes shut, you gave up on the hold you had on his hair, opting to grasp the counter instead, raising your hips to him, chasing your pleasure.

That familiar heat bloomed wildly within you, tightening into a coil in the pit of your stomach. Kyungsoo was working you up so expertly, you were almost scared of how intense your orgasm was going to be.

"I..." you gasped. "I'm... I'm gonna..."

He could fell how close you were by the way your breaths hitched and by how tightly you were squeezing his fingers. He decided to end your misery, so he took your clit between his lips and _sucked._

You screamed, your orgasm white-hot and spectacular. Wave upon wave of ecstasy crashed over you with every curl of his fingers amd every suck of his lips, making you lose all control over your body.  
And he kept on going...

When you emerged from the haze, you were completely fucked out. Gasping. Your limbs slack with exhaustion.

"I should bake desserts more often," he said, his hand cupping your cheek as he pulled you into a kiss.

And as you tasted yourself and a hint of chocolate upon his tongue, you couldn't help but agree with him.

 


End file.
